Betrayal and Forgiveness
by by light of the moon
Summary: The mission was simple. get the what we need and go. but things took a turn for the worst...
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal and forgiveness

**A/n: hello! This is ma 2nd fic so I'm happy! First of all I'd like to thank all of those people who reviewed my other story. You guys rock! Well I hope this story gets at least 10 reviews. On with this new story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and my two very hyper Chihuahuas.**

The mission had been simple. Get in, get the information, get out. What I wasn't expecting, however, was that the mastermind behind the crime was Sportsmaster. I should have known it would have been him. But most importantly, I should have known that he would make me betray my friends.

Things were going according to plan- that is up until Kid Idiot decided to give away our position. All hell broke loose then. Gun shots were fired, along with my arrows and Robin's batarangs countering them. The floor was soon littered with knocked out men, but more and more henchmen kept coming at us. We were already badly beaten up and with more men coming, we were soon overwhelmed. We stood, panting heavily, in the middle of a tight circle, completely surrounded by men and guns. Suddenly, the men parted and Sportsmaster himself stepped forth.

I growled.

"Well, well," He said. "If it isn't the Justice League's brats."

"Hey!" Kid Mouth yelled. "We're their partners!"

"Well," Sportsmaster master ignored him completely. "Apparently my brat is here, too."

He looked directly at me. I glared and pointed my bow at him as he walked towards me. Even though he was wearing a mask I could tell he was smirking.

"Stay back." I warned him.

"My, my, Artemis. You wouldn't dare give yourself away by killing, now would you? Especially if it was your own father?"

There was a collective gasp from my teammates.

"You are NOT my father!" I snapped at him. What was he doing? _He_ was the one who had made me take on this job. _He_ was the one who threatened me with death if I got caught. And he was trying to blow my cover?

"Artemis, what is he talking about?" Aqualad questioned.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Oh but it is." My "Father" continued. "She hasn't told you, has she?"

"Told us what?" Miss Martian piped in.

"That she works for me, my dear Martian." he began to slowly circle round us.

"What?" Wally shrieked. "You work for _him_?"

"Yes, child, she does. You see, she's a trained assassin. I sent her to gather important information and kill you." he turned to me sharply. "But lately, she hasn't reported. Maybe she's getting soft."

"Artemis is that true?" Aqualad asked. The entire team turned to face me, waiting for an answer. I looked at each of them. I had feared this day for so long and now it was time to come clean.

"Yes. And I regret it all." I replied. Their faces showed anger, disappointment, but what hurt the most was the betrayal in their eyes. I had betrayed their trust. I deserved to die for it.

"Why?" Robin questioned. There was masked pain in his voice.

"Because-" I stared to explain but Sportsmaster cut me off.

"Because it's her duty, and she knows that if she doesn't follow orders, well, let's just say she'll have to pay a major price."

I shuddered at the memories. So much pain...

"Now, are you just going to stand there or do you job?" he told me. I stared at him in shock.

"Kill them!" he roared. When I made now move to comply, he turned and pointed a gun at me. "NOW."

Slowly, I turned my bow towards Kaldur. I looked at my friends again. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't want things to be this way.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered and drew back the string.

No. NO! I am not about to let things be this way. I will _not_ kill my friends. I hated this; I really despised this. I betrayed my only friends. Backstabbed them like they were worthless. I'd be willing to give up my life to get them out of here. Even if they no longer trusted me. So that's what I plan to do.

I let the arrow fly, but instead of it hitting the team leader, it exploded into the crowd of henchmen behind him. Quickly I shot more arrows at the crowd surrounding us, using knock out gas to take them out. I used a regular arrow to knock out the gun from the villain's hands; it shattered to pieces.

All heads turned to me as I attacked him. He lashed out at me with a wickedly sharp knife.

"You wretched girl! I'll kill you for that!"

"Get out of here!" I yelled at the team. Sportsmaster cut my arm.

"Artemis he'll kill you!" Miss Martian exclaimed.

"I don't care! Let me pay for what I've done. Go!" I said, dodging the blade that was swung at my face.

I pushed robin out of the way as Sportsmaster changed tactics and tried to gut him, cutting my leg instead. All Robin did was stare at me.

"Drop it, now!" Sportsmaster yelled towards the ceiling. A henchman cut a rope from the catwalk and something large and metallic started to fall.

"No!" I yelled as I shot a boxing glove arrow at my former friends' feet, making them run from the cage's range.

Robin was still frozen on the floor so I pushed him away just as the iron cage fell into place, grazing my arms further drawing blood in the process, trapping me inside with Sportsmaster.

"Leave, before it's too late!" I screamed at them. They all ran for the exit, except for Wally. He really was an idiot...an idiot I had fallen for. Despite the situation I was in right now, I couldn't help but feel that I hurt him the most. Tears streamed down my face faster as I remembered all those means things I had ever said to him, my secret crush.

"I'm so sorry. Go, please. Tell the League what happened." I pleaded.

He shook his head angrily.

"I never should have trusted you." And with that he ran away.

I felt a hand grab me roughly and I was thrown to the floor. Sportsmaster loom over me.

"Now, you're going to pay!" he snarled.

I screamed as the torture began.

**A/n: well that was chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it! What's gonna happen to Artemis? Will the team escape? Find out in the next chapter...**

**~*by light of the moon*~**


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal and forgiveness: chapter two

**A/n: H****ola****! Thnx so much to those who reviewed the last chapter! Some of you made guesses to what would happen in this chapter, but all I can say is: here it is...and I'm sorry I took so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yj but I wish I did...**

Wally's P.O.V.

I stared at Artemis as she gripped the cage's iron bars and yelled at me to go. I couldn't believe it. I had always accused Artemis of being evil, but of course I was only kidding. But now it turns out that it was really true. Artemis was a villain. And I had even come to trust her. But what was even worse was that I had even fallen for her! But none of that mattered anymore, she had betrayed us. I shook my head at the thought of even liking her.

"I never should have trusted you." I told her and ran towards my friends, who had already disappeared through the doorway. I hesitated, though, when I heard bloodcurdling screams accompanied by a "Please stop!". At one point I even heard "Just kill me now!". I didn't look back, just kept running until I found my team.

Just as we reached the end of the hallway, four men ambushed us. But before we could make a move to fight back, they released bombs with a thick gas and the world went black.

I woke up with a terrible headache.

"My head hurts like bitch..." I groaned as I sat up. I looked at my friends as they, too started to get up.

"Ugh, where are we?" M'gann asked. I looked at my surroundings.

We were in a dark circular room with stone walls. There were torches lit up along them and the room had one exit, a long hallway with more torches.

"We need to get out of here, Robin?" Kaldur said.

"On it." Robin used his wrist computer to find a way out. "Apparently, we're still in the same building, just in the basement. The only way out is through that hallway." He said pointed in that direction.

We stood and headed down the hall.

"This place is creepy." M'gann stated, holding onto Supey's arm. After a while of walking in silence, Supey spoke up.

"Do guys smell that?"

"What, the stench of betrayal?" I said rolling my eyes. Supes glared at me.

"What do you smell?" Kaldur asked.

"Something bad."

"Oh, I know, maybe it's backstabbing you smell." I supplied.

"Kid Flash!" Kaldur reprimanded. "You are not helping the situation."

"Well what do you want me to do? Artemis betrayed our trust and she probably helped daddy Sportsmaster bring us here." I said darkly. "She probably planned all of this."

"She wasn't, it was a total surprise to her, meeting Sportsmaster here." M'gann said quietly. "I read her mind."

"Psh, that makes things so much better!" I yelled, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, we can't do anything about it now! We have to get out of here." Robin yelled back.

"Okay, so Superboy what do you smell?" Kaldur asked again.

"I think it's blood." he responded.

"...way to lighten the mood, Supes." Robin deadpanned.

Before Superboy could say anything, we walked into another room and that's when the stench hit me. The stench of blood. And tons of it.

"Oh my god!" Miss Martian gasped as her knees gave out. Superboy and Aqualad stared in shock at the room. I wanted to retch, but I had a strong enough stomach not to. Thank god.

Unfortunately, Robin didn't. He ran back into the dark hall and proceeded to empty his stomach. I didn't blame him. The sight on the wall was beyond frightening, like the kind that you see in gory horror movies.

On the other side of the room was a person- a girl- hanging from the wall. She was chained with her wrists crossed above her head, the tips of her feet a few centimeters from the floor. I finally realized what Superboy meant about smelling blood. It was coming from her. She had so many bruises and cuts that there was a pool of blood beneath her. She had a particularly nasty gash on her stomach. Her bowed head also dripped blood at a frightening pace as it soaked her blonde hair. But what confused me the most, was that her pants her unbuttoned, the belt gone, and falling, exposing the top of her black underwear. I would have laughed at it, but the situation we were in made that impossible.

"Artemis?" Miss Martian chocked out. No response.

"Is she...you know, gone?" Superboy asked, wide-eyed.

"I can't link our minds..." she said, burying her face into his chest.

Suddenly, Artemis threw her head back and let out an agonizing scream. It was fit to rival Canary's signature Canary Cry. The screaming was cut off by a fit coughing. She lifted her face to us. Blood streamed down her temple, there were several cuts on her cheeks, and there were bruises starting to form under her eyes. Her coughing fit had made blood drip from the corners of her swollen lips.

"I'm so sorry." she said in a strained voice. "But please...just kill me now."

"Artemis, what happened to you?" Kaldur asked.

"What usually happens. Only this time he went further and ra...really tried to kill me."

"Yeah, well, you deserve it." I told her, crossing my arms over my chest. This time Aqualad didn't reprimand me. She turned her tired eyes to me and after more coughing and blood she answered,

"I know."

"Tell us everything. From the beginning and don't leave anything out." Kaldur said sternly.

"Okay, but we don't...have much...time." Artemis wheezed.

"Why?" humph. She was probably trying to stall.

"Sportsmaster isn't stupid. He probably rigged this place to blow. He figured you guys would be angry enough at me that you'll either kill me yourselves or the bomb kills us all." she explained. "Or I just bleed to death."

"I suggest you kill me now or find a way out...and save yourselves." she panted.

"And why would we kill you?" Robin spoke.

"To get your revenge." When nobody said anything she continued. "Kaldur...you've know there was a mole on the team for some time now. Robin, you're mad because Bats didn't tell you all he knew. M'gann, I bet you feel totally betrayed that your 'Earth-sister' would backstab you. Supey you just want to get rid of the threat: me. And Wally..." she smirked weakly.

"You never trusted me. And now you have...a solid reason not to. You all have your reasons now. So do it."

Again there was silence. Honestly with all the rage I had I really did wish to do it. I mean seriously! She's giving me permission!

"Couldn't you have broken out of those chains and escaped by now?" Robin asked.

"Yes...but he broke my wrists...and my shoulders." she began coughing up more blood. "Hurry up...and make your choice."

We all turned to Kaldur.

**a/n: again i'm so sorry for this chapter being so late! i was in miami. also this feels too short of a chapter...anyways i hope you enjoyed this!**

**~*by light of the moon*~**


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayal and forgiveness chapter 3

**A/n: I hope you guys are enjoying this! But even if you're not I'm gonna finish it anyways. -.-**

Everyone looked at Kaldur.

_What are we going to do?_ Miss Martian asked telepathically.

_Should we let her go? _Superboy said.

_Should we even trust her? _Robin chimed in.

_How do we know she's not lying and the moment we break her free, she turns on us? _I thought.

_I don't think she can stand on her own, much less attack us but... _Robin said.

_If we take her in we can let her recover enough for us to be able to question her with more time. _Miss M suggested.

_Why not now? I mean she's conscious, so why not? _I argued.

_Hardly. Plus she could die on us any second. _Superboy added.

_Hey guys, _Robin interrupted. _I don't mean to interrupt you, but apparently she was telling the truth about there being a bomb. We've got exactly ten minutes before it detonates._

_So what do we do? _Superboy asked. Kaldur sighed.

_We take her with us. _He said.

_What! _I mentally yelled.

_Despite her betrayal, she is still part of this team. We are heroes, __**not**__ murderers. And we do not kill our friends no matter what they've done. _

_Great. So she still deserves to have the title of 'friend'? _I said with dark sarcasm.

_Dude! Will you just shut up? Seriously I thought you of all people would have been the first to say 'yeah let's save her', but no! You're just being an ass about this! _Robin snapped at me. _Why can't you just accept the betrayal and move on? You're just angry because you like her._

_I am not in love with her! _

_I never said love..._

_Stop it! Quit arguing about this! You are just wasting time! _M'gann yelled.

_Superboy, _kaldur asked. _Can you break the chains?_

_Don't insult me. _Was his reply.

He walked over to the wall, careful not to step in the pool of red, and pulled at the chains. As soon as the chains loosened, Artemis fell face-first onto the cold stone floor.

"Artemis!" MM yelped. We rushed forward to make sure the fall wasn't fatal. Supey turned her over and laid her carefully. Artemis' face was even paler from trying to hold in a scream of pain.

"I wish you guys...would just put me out of my misery." she gasped out.

"We're taking you with us." M'gann told her.

Artemis laughed a shaky nervous laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"I can hear music. Funeral music." she turned to look at me. "I don't think I'll make out alive. It's so hard to see your face, even if your costume is ridiculously bright."

"Don't say that. You're gonna make it. You always do." I told her. It surprised me how much I wanted that to be true. My eyes started to sting as tears started to stream down her blood stained cheeks.

"Slim chance." she slurred before her eyes slipped closed and her head fell slack. I felt my heart miss a beat.

"No!" I whispered.

"Get her and let's go." Robin said looking away. I had been friends long enough to notice that he was trying to force back tears of his own. But I couldn't hold my own. I wiped at them furiously.

Superboy picked up her limp body and we followed Robin as he quickly lead the way out. The building was like a maze but we finally made it out just before the place blew up. We watched as the building went down in flames.

Once on the bioship, Artemis was laid in the medical bay. I paced in front of her bed.

"She has deep cuts, six broken ribs, wrists and shoulders are broken, multiple bruises, a broken femur. She's bleeding internally from the throat and she has a concussion." Kaldur said after examining her. "And there's something else..."

"What?" I asked impatiently. He looked away and looked as if he were trying to find the right words to say. Before he could say anything, though, a voice called us to the main part of the ship.

"Hey guys, you might want to see this." Robin called.

M'gann had placed the ship on autopilot and was now intent on watching the screen in front of us. it was a video of us fighting Sportsmaster, complete with sound.

"I was able to hack into the surveillance cameras and record it before the place blew up." Robin explained. I sat down to watch the screen.

At the part where I had left Artemis behind, things got disturbing. As soon as I had left the screen, Sportsmaster grabbed Artemis and began to beat and cut her. Then things took at turn a turn for the worst as he began to pull her pants off. I looked away as I heard screams and pleads for death to end the pain. What a sick piece of scum Sportsmaster was, doing the unthinkable to his own daughter. Rage filled me at that moment as I finally knew the reason behind her pants falling. Definitely no laughing now. Robin immediately shut off the video, unable to watch anymore of the torture.

"He...he ra-took advantage of her." he stated, unable to even say the horrifying word. M'gann began to cry and a shell-shocked Superboy opted to comfort her. Kaldur just looked pale and grim.

"That bastard!" I pounded my fist on the armrest of my chair.

"Wally calm dow-" kaldur started to say.

"How can if? First, she betrays us. Then, we find her chained to a wall with her life hanging by a thread. And now it turns out she was raped. Tell me, how the hell am I supposed to calm?" I exploded at him.

"What are we gonna tell the League?" asked Robin.

"Everything, but we are going to have interrogate Artemis when she awakens." kaldur said.

"_If _she wakes up." Superboy said quietly. Before I could get up and punch the boy of steel, Batman appeared on the screen.

"Team, report." he said in his monotone voice.

"Our mission was somewhat successful. But something graver happened and we were forced to focus our attention to that matter. Sportsmaster was behind it all but he got away." kaldur explained.

"What happened? And were there any casualties?" he added after surveying the passengers.

My throat went dry; I didn't want to tell him.

"Well, about that...she's in the medical bay. But..." Robin chimed in.

"But what?"

He looked at each of us before continuing.

"Just tell...tell Green Arrow to be there, okay? This...this is something he has to see for himself. We'll explain later."

"Very well then. Are the rest of you okay?" the Bat said without taking his eyes from Robin.

"Mentally scarred for life, but other than that and a few scratches, yes."

Batman gave a nod.

"I'll meet you at the cave." and with that the screen went black.

When we got to the mountain, Superboy carried Artemis' body to the infirmary.

"What happened?" Green Arrow demanded as we brought her inside.

"Sportsmaster..." I said looking at my feet. He grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and shook me violently.

"I mean specifically! And don't keep anything from me!" he yelled at me.

"He...took advantage of her." my voice broke on the words. GA punched a crater in the nearest wall.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" he roared. black Canary, whom had accompanied him, burst into tears.

"Calm down Oliver!" batman ordered.

"How can I? That bastard raped my DAUGHTER!" he really did sound like he was going to murder Sportsmaster. Well I wouldn't stop him- I'd help him but...

Wait. Did he just call Artemis his _daughter_? I looked at Robin who looked just as confused.

"We need to get her to a hospital. Remove her mask and any weapons she has." Bats said. "Kids, put your civilian clothes on."

**a/n: ooooh...will artemis live? plz review amd find out!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm alive! Holy mother of cheese I have been gone for so long, it's not even funny. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have been patiently waiting for an update and I'm so sorry for not being able to update. I had been unable to log into my account so I made a new one by the name of Insanity's Pen, but now that I'm back on this account, I'll finish this story for you guys.**

**Thank you so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

Betrayal and Forgiveness

By Light of the Moon

**A/n: Ok so there was a bit of confusion from the last chapter, but this one will clear it up. Thank you all for reviewing and the encouragement that received from you guys is really appreciated. Please keep in mind that when I first began this story it was pretty early on in the show so things will be different from the show. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Young Justice!**

_One week later_

Wally's P.O.V.

The team and I were at the hospital again. The doctors had said we could all be in there, so long as we didn't make any noise above a whisper. I paced in front of her bed stopping from time to time to look at her motionless body. When we had brought her here it had been a seriously close call. Her heartbeat had started to fade and she was deeper into unconsciousness. The doctors had to act faster than ever to save her. There was so much tension in the air that M'gann had fainted. The rest of us just sat in a daze. Well, except for me, I pretty much just paced the entire time. I mean, how could I just sit there when I was waiting for her to wake up?

It's been a week and she still hasn't woken up.

The doctors said there was a high possibility that she would be in a coma for up to four months.

"KF just sit down. Take a nap, you haven't slept at all." Robin said.

"I'm just worried and my powers won't let me sit still. I need to move." I said in a monotone voice.

"Okay fine, but dude, when's the last time you ate?"

Come to think of it, I wasn't sure.

"I will go and get something for you to eat." Aqualad volunteered.

"I'll go with him." Superboy chimed in.

"'Kay thanks." was all I said. They left. I looked at Artemis' pale face and sighed.

"Augh!" Miss Martian yelled and gripped her head in pain.

"M'gann what-"

Suddenly the heart monitor went erratic and Artemis began to thrash around in her bed.

"NO! STOP! GET OFF ME! NO! NO!" she screamed. Robin and I rushed forward to pin her down.

"M'gann," Robin commanded. "Get a nurse!" she nodded and ran off.

"Artemis! It's okay!" I told her. Robin hugged her, keeping her arms pinned down to her sides, and whispered comforting words in her ear. I stroked her hair and wiped away her tears.

The nurse came and checked all the monitors, acting quickly and then gave Artemis some clear liquid through the IV and she immediately began to calm down. Robin pulled back and asked her,

"How ya feelin'?"

"Like shit. How else genius?" she said in a raspy voice. I shook my head at her. Despite all that she's been through, she still felt the need to put us in our place.

"Good enough for me. Now, explain." I said in a serious tone. Her expression turned grim and she shut her tired looking eyes. For a while she didn't say anything.

"I'll tell you everything I know." she said finally.

"We're listening." Kaldur said walking in with a white bag and a coffee cup in hand, Superboy right behind him. He handed the food and drink to me and I gladly accepted it. Now that Artemis was awake I could eat in peace.

Artemis took in a deep breath, though she winced at the movement of her chest.

"Okay for starters, Sportsmaster isn't my biological father. He's my stepfather." she said slowly.

"So if he's not, then who _is_?" I asked. Artemis bit her lip as if debating whether to really tell us or not.

"It's…my real father is…"

"Me." A voice interrupted her and we all whipped around to see the speaker.

There, dressed in civilian clothes, was Green Arrow himself.

"What?!" was the collective gasp in the room. Robin only shrugged.

"I already knew." He said nonchalantly. Artemis's face simply paled.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a minute." Superboy shook his head. "What is going on?"

"Allow me to explain." Green Arrow sighed.

"Please do." I said taking a seat on the hospital bed and taking a bite out of a doughnut from the paper bag. Everyone else, except for Robin who stayed on the bed as well, moved to a more comfortable seat and waited intently for the blonde man to begin.

"Where to begin?" Green Arrow rubbed the back of his neck as a sign of discomfort. "Well you see kids, some years back I, uh, was out. Drinking. And uh, I happened to meet a woman. As I had been drinking quite a lot my judgment wasn't exactly at its best. And…things…happened."

Green Arrow paused to let out an embarrassed cough.

"And then what happened?" I prompted impatiently, already having an idea of what kind of things happened.

"After that we went our separate ways. It wasn't until Batman had brought her to me before she joined the team that I found out she was my daughter."

"But how did you not know she was your daughter?" Miss Martian inquired.

"During the time that the…incident…happened my mother was already married to Sportsmaster. When she found that she was pregnant she assumed it was his. She never bothered to check though, seeing as how that would cause problems. Sportsmaster never suspected anything since I was born with blonde hair just as he was." Artemis explained with a scowl on her face.

"So when did you find out that Sportmaster was not your father?" Aqualad asked.

"When Bats had told me that Artemis had to join the team as my apprentice, naturally, I wanted to see what kind of skill she had. So we went out on patrol one night just for that reason." Green Arrow began. "That night was particularly busy. Well, in the midst of all the mayhem Artemis received an injury with a poisonous blade. I took her back to my place as quickly as possible to get her cured. After I had her hooked up to the IV feed and everything, I checked all the monitors to see if she was stable. During this something on her blood test caught my attention. I took another blood sample and compared it to mine. And that was how I found out that she was my daughter."

Silence filled the room as we tried to absorb this piece of information.

"I'm sure Sportmaster has it figured out by now though." Artemis stated blandly.

"But why did you keep it a secret?" I asked her.

"I couldn't tell you…at least not without revealing my lineage. My mother is a former criminal, Huntress." Her face revealed uncertainty and her eyes searched mine as she relayed this to me. Inside me a new spark of anger light up.

"How could you not trust us with this?!" I practically yelled. She winced at my volume but otherwise she said nothing. "We trusted you!"

"No. No, _you_ didn't trust me. The others may have, but you never did." She said quietly and bitterly. I stood from the bed abruptly as I felt the need to punch something. "You would have immediately branded me as a villain and done everything in your power to kick me off the team. I am just a _replacement_ after all."

"Guys, guys! Just calm down. Artemis is in need of recovery so we need to let her sleep. Just be thankful that she made it out of this alive, Wally." Robin glared at me through his glasses. There he went again! Sticking up for a traitor. My mind was swirling around with thoughts.

"Fine. I'm going outside to get some air." No sooner had I spoken, I was out the door and into the piercing sunlight. I needed to think.

~Artemis' P.O.V.~

I watched as Wally retreated in a blur. My heart sank. I blew it, he hated me. I closed my eyes as the pressure in my chest began to become too much for me and tears began to spill over. I hated this. Why me?

My body hurt, ached with not only physical pain but with the pain of feeling phantom hands all over me. Robin still had a hold on me to keep me from thrashing about, but I wanted squirm away from him. The feeling of someone else touching me was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable. My mind began to overreact and memories sprouted behind my eyelids. I saw _his_ face grinning at me from above and I heard his laughter ring through my ears. I wanted to claw at my skin; I felt so dirty, so tainted.

I faintly registered the noise of the heart monitor begin to speed up erratically as I began try to move away from the hands. My voice seemed to die in my throat and the only sound that came out was a distressed sob as the tears trailed down my cheeks. I heard voices, but I couldn't make out what they were trying to say. My limbs began to feel really heavy and my mind began to cloud over as the darkness consumed me.

_Could you ever forgive my betrayal?_

~One month later~

"Alright! Good job you guys, hit the showers!" Black Canary called out, signaling the end of a training session. The young heroes stopped what they were doing and gratefully made toward the shower rooms. Artemis stayed behind to get a longer cool down after having sparred with Kaldur. She closed her eyes as she took a couple of deep breaths in order to slow her speeding heart.

"Artemis." Came a voice behind her. She whipped her head around to see Kid Flash with a serious look upon his face. It had been a month since that fateful incident had occurred and things had returned to normal for the most part. But, regretfully, things had become strained and awkward for this pair. Sure they stilled talked and argued, but it wasn't the same. Wally had accepted her betrayal and was working toward rebuilding what they once had in order to forgive her. Artemis knew this and tried her best to regain his trust.

Wally stepped closer to the blonde and stared into her wide eyes.

"I've been thinking and..." he trailed off. Artemis waited patiently, heart racing in her chest.

"I think it's time that I forgive you. You went through so much and I couldn't do anything. I was wrong to accuse you of things that were out of your control. I'm sorry." Wally bit his lip as he waited for her response. And suddenly he was falling backwards.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Artemis cried out as she tackled him into a hug onto the floor. She buried her face into his chest as she began to sob.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear those words from you." she whispered. Wally smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. It felt nice to finally do so.

"No problem beautiful." And before Artemis could realize was what happening Wally clashed his lips against hers.

She had finally been forgiven.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for being so patient with me! I apologize for the crappy ending, but I had no idea how else to end it ^^;<strong>

**So anyways, thank you so much again. Please review and check out my other account, Inasnity's Pen!**

** ~By Light of the Moon~**


End file.
